


To Share This

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment during Duncan's childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Share This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences and Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740787) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



The woman sat in her rocking chair, one fingertip running lightly over the nose and brow of her infant son. She could already see the lines shaping, lines that might one day damn him to a harsher life than just being her child.

Her thumb stroked the curve of his ear, and he nestled even closer, his cheek warm against her chest, but he was full and did not seek the nourishment so close at hand.

As she marveled one more time at how delicate his skin felt, she closed her eyes, and wished, just for a moment, that his father could be here to share it with her.

When her tear fell, she was careful to wipe its splash from Duncan's arm, rocking him gently as he slept.


End file.
